splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sturglings
The Sturglings are a race of large and resilient creatures that were once Sturgeons. Even on reaching land and gaining a humanoid form the Sturglings changed quite drastically due to their completely different life-style. Despite being able to be splatted, Sturglings aren't ink based and use a thicker, stickier and much denser variation of ink in weapons. This pseudo-ink can be toxic if it can get into an individual's bloodstream. As a result of the denser liquid; Sturgling weapons are very powerful in order to achieve a desirable velocity. The relatively large bodies and high strength of Sturglings lets them handle large and heavy weapons/equipment with ease. Appearance/Traits Sturglings have fairly humanoid-like faces although with small chins and slightly larger mouths. All over the face is small, white, bone-like plates that slope backwards. Atop their head is hair comprised of numerous, smooth and rubbery cone-shaped protrusions. Seemingly like hair although less numerous and much thicker per strand. Females in most cases have longer hair than males, with hair growing down to elbow and neck length respectively. Both males and females have 4 hair strands on the middle of their head that're considerably longer and thicker than the rest. These 4 have manuverability and can be used like an extra limb. These 4 strands have far more nerves inside than the rest. The hair overall is virtually always black or a middle to dark grey, other colours are very rare although an individual's hair transitioning between colours (almost always black to grey) isn't unheard of by any means. Sturgling eyes tend to have blue, brown or black eyerises (deviations aren't too rare) with a white, grey or black sclera (with each more rare than the last). Their teeth consist of 3 rows of very numerous but symmetrically placed needle-like teeth that interlock perfectly. The tongue is longer than a human's, enough so that a Sturgling can touch or in cases lick their own nose. Whilst the taste-buds are arranged like those of a human, there are an abnormally high amount of sweet sensitive buds whilst a bit less of everything else (to make room for the extra sweet buds). There are even taste buds on a Sturgling's lips, letting them taste a meal before eating it. The torso is covered in covered in a thick, bone chest-piece with gaps in spots that need one to move. The back also comes with bony plates. This armour is a slightly darker gray than the weilder's skin. On females, this armour tends to be considerably thinner but denser to make up for it; with changes to allow for breasts and pregnancies. Sturgling breasts lack any of the usual armour, rather having a much thicker hide; resulting in much less internal space, as a result of this a Sturgling's breast milk is very thick and dense; to the point of being syrup-like (as well as having an abnormally sweet taste due to Sturglings being more receptive to sweet tastes). A Sturgling's arms are covered in the same armour that coats the torso, with bony plates running down the back of the the arm (the elbow's plate is denser and sharper than usual). The hands have four fingers and a thumb each without any nails due to the entire hand being covered with armour (excluding the gaps needed for the hands to move). The underside of the hand has a textured surface to allow the Sturgling to grip things. Sturglings have been known to have 4 arms (with the second pair slightly below the first pair) on rare occasions although only 1% of those are able to actually use the second pair efficiently. The legs of a Sturgling, like the arms and torso are covered in a layer of armour although the legs entirely lack the bony plates. The feet have 5 toes and two bony plates. One plate on the heel for grip and another on the rest of the sole to protect it (the second plate is thinner than the first). Like the fingers, these toes lack nails due to the layer of armour over them. A Sturgling's skin is a dark to light shade of grey although slight shifts from this have been known. The average height is 6'10'' for males and 7' 1'' for females. The bones of a Sturgling are very dense to support the sheer weight of their bodies and natural armour, Sturglings are also incredibly strong, as is needed for their weight and size. Abilities The main abilities of the Sturglings are their incredible durability and strength, letting them carry weapons and take damage that most other species simply couldn't handle. Sturglings also have a very strong immune system; making illnesses hardly an issue for them. Behavior As a society, Sturglings aren't aggressive in the slightest and lack any recorded invasion attempts, although there have been wars that Sturglings have taken part in due to having been attacked first. Defencively on the other hand is a very important thing for Sturglings. With defencive weapons being almost always heavily funded, self-defence classes being mandatory and even armoured clothes are generally popular even outside of times of war. Individually Sturglings tend to be irritable and most don't like leaving their own city at all. Although personalities tend to be highly varied although exercise is almost always popular and encouraged. During a large portion of spring both males and females release somewhat subtle, sweet-smelling pheromones that have been reported to "work" on those outside of the Sturgling species. To be completed (when I have time to, that is). Category:Races